<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cockaotalk by babesuh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465808">cockaotalk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babesuh/pseuds/babesuh'>babesuh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, High School, Horny Teenagers, M/M, SOPA, Seoul Performing Arts High School, Sexting, a shits and giggles kinda thing, erotic texting lmao, in class how scandalous, not really smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:16:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babesuh/pseuds/babesuh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jeongin wants to focus in class, but it's kind of hard (literally) when hwang hyunjin keeps sending him horny messages</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cockaotalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sooo i accidentally published this when it was unfinished but dw its done now :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>"jeongin? have you been paying attention?" the teacher asked the boy.</p>
<p>"oh...yes! yeah i have." jeongin lifted his head up to face her, after drifting off.</p>
<p>"then what was i just talking about?"</p>
<p>"you were...uh..." jeongin looked around the room, not knowing what to say, head empty.</p>
<p>"tsk, listen please." the teacher clicked her tongue. "your an idol, you should be able to set a good example to your classmates."</p>
<p>jeongin's sighed. of course being a member of a popular boy band was fun, but the teacher always lectured him about it.</p>
<p>"pfft, lmao," yeojin giggled.</p>
<p>"you too!" the teacher scowled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>jeongin tapped his fingers on his desk. the teacher was yakking on and he was bored as hell, but he knew he should focus because a huge exam would come up soon.</p>
<p>suddenly, a ringing in his ears started. well, maybe not in his ears, but ding noises were happening every ten seconds. </p>
<p>"whos phone is that?" the teacher hissed from the front of the room.</p>
<p>the noise stopped after, and jeongin remembered that he forgot to silence his phone. he quietly pulled it out of his backpack to silence of course, he was already in trouble with the teacher.</p>
<p>he took a quick peek at this lockscreen, to see a bunch of notifications coming from one person.</p>
<p>hyunjin.</p>
<p>what does he want?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>황현진 </p>
<p>heyyy baby</p>
<p> </p>
<p>황현진</p>
<p>u still in class ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>황현진</p>
<p>im just looking at your photos again</p>
<p> </p>
<p>황현진</p>
<p>u look soo cute</p>
<p>u should suck my dick sometime</p>
<p>*again</p>
<p> </p>
<p>황현진</p>
<p>sorry that was random</p>
<p>im just a little horny rn &gt;~&lt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>양졍인</p>
<p>stop texting me mf</p>
<p>my teacher almost got mad at me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>황현진</p>
<p>lol ok</p>
<p>but imagine my cock down ur throat</p>
<p>would it fit? 😥</p>
<p> </p>
<p>양졍인</p>
<p>yes.</p>
<p>i mean-i think? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>황현진</p>
<p>wanna test it out? 😋</p>
<p> </p>
<p>양졍인</p>
<p>OH MY GOD HYUNG</p>
<p> </p>
<p>황현진</p>
<p>soooooo whats ur answer?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>황현진</p>
<p>hello</p>
<p>ur not responding</p>
<p>weeeeellllll i guess ill just continue the story for you</p>
<p>youll be on ur knees</p>
<p>and i cum on ur face</p>
<p>doesnt that sound nice</p>
<p> </p>
<p>양졍인</p>
<p>hmmm</p>
<p> </p>
<p>황현진</p>
<p>when i thrust into you youll be screaming</p>
<p>youll be wrecked</p>
<p>and i'll give u a little kissy 😘</p>
<p> </p>
<p>양졍인</p>
<p>u got this shit planned out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>황현진</p>
<p>yeah ive had since three months ago</p>
<p> </p>
<p>양졍인</p>
<p>ur a pervert hyung</p>
<p> </p>
<p>황현진</p>
<p>no im not</p>
<p>i just wanna dick u down lolz</p>
<p> </p>
<p>양졍인</p>
<p>i mean</p>
<p>that doesnt sound too bad</p>
<p> </p>
<p>황현진</p>
<p>IT SOUNDS GREAT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>양졍인</p>
<p>ur too eager for this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>황현진</p>
<p>yup !!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>양졍인</p>
<p>hmmmmmmm</p>
<p> </p>
<p>황현진</p>
<p>would u like a compliment</p>
<p> </p>
<p>양졍인</p>
<p>sure, who wouldnt</p>
<p> </p>
<p>황현진</p>
<p>u have a cute dick 😓</p>
<p> </p>
<p>양졍인</p>
<p>GOODBYE ?#^#?%?!<br/><br/></p>
<p>황현진</p>
<p>where u goin this just started ;)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>양졍인</p>
<p>im gonna get in trouble</p>
<p> </p>
<p>황현진</p>
<p>ur in more trouble for trying to avoid me bb ahah ;))))</p>
<p> </p>
<p>양졍인</p>
<p>i.</p>
<p>ok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yang jeongin! are you on your phone?" the teacher glared at him, sternly. </p>
<p>"yes, i was just checking something," he bluffed. "i apologize for the interruption, i had something to take care of, im busy yknow hah..."</p>
<p>"hm, alright." the teacher looked away. jeongin sighed, at least being an idol gave him an excuse.</p>
<p>yeojin let out another giggle, knowing that they never got texted during school hours because of their job. maybe she'd blackmail him one day into giving her some food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"hey hyunjin, why are you on your phone?" lia said loudly on purpose, trying to catch the eye of their teacher who was dozing off in the front. </p>
<p>"shut up!" hyunjin scowled, stuffing his phone into his pocket. </p>
<p>"what is this commotion?" the teacher asked the two.</p>
<p><em>fuck, he awoke from his slumber, </em>hyunjin gave lia a look. </p>
<p>"i'm sorry sir, i was on my phone because unexpected business came up," hyunjin replied smoothly. "i'll put it away now."</p>
<p>lia rolled her eyes. "dont lie, you were probably sending poor jeongin sex-"</p>
<p>"-y videos of a new, <em>important</em> choreo!" hyunjin finished, coming up with something on his feet. </p>
<p>"um, okay then." the teacher awkwardly walked away, after they had made a little scene.</p>
<p>"sexy dance! i'd like to see!" some of the girls giggled in the back after overhearing, to which hyunjin sighed.</p>
<p>"for revenge i'll tell yeji you and ryujin did a sexy choreo without her," hyunjin huffed, obviously angry at lia.</p>
<p>"go ahead, but since shes your sister, she'll never believe you." lia playfully stuck out her tongue, and hyunjin did too.</p>
<p>"hmph." the grumpy boy slouched in his seat. </p>
<p>he looked around them, then leaned to lia to whisper to her. "but, do you know if jeongin is free today?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was bad and short lmao oh well</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>